Obsession
by Promiscuous Nymphomaniac
Summary: Heath Slater is irate after losing his match on Monday Night Raw's 1000th episode. Encountering Tyson Kidd wasn't in his plans, but happens between the two?


_The One Man Rock Band in Heath Slater was beside himself, irate at the travesty of losing a competition to Lita with the assistance of The Acolyte Protection Agency, along with multiple legends attempting to intimidate the young ginger professional wrestler in succession. Thousands of viewers within the arena, millions observing at home witnessed the sight of multiple athletes aid the veteran diva in becoming victorious, a tainted success in Slater's mind._

_The distraught superstar sauntered along the path of the hallway of the arena, contemplating on how to relieve himself of this frustration, hatred, and agitation bestowed upon himself by Legends. Settling his hands to rest upon his hips, a nod of denial to assure the disappointment of the evening that was supposed to be one of thee greatest in World Wrestling Entertainment, but it wasn't for him._

_One of the most underrated superstars, Tyson Kidd lurked through the hallways in search of Justin Gabriel to proceed with the debate on whether the two should commence in becoming contenders for the gold, The Tag Team Championships. Unaware of the path in which he was traveling, the young from Canada accidentally collided into the ginger superstar with quite of an impact. The younger wrestler stumbled backwards, losing balance which led to him descending onto the flat, rigid surface of the floor with a thud._

_The collision didn't seem to phase colleague of Tyson's, similar to running into a brick wall, or at least that's how others would describe it. Methodically, Heath began to approach the fallen man with a sense of hostility, maybe the solution to his pent up frustration was before his hazel optics. ''You wanna watch where you're going, cocksucker?'' he uttered._

_That was farthest from the truth, then could be. The rumor of Canada's Last Son bestowing the most respective superstars and management with oral reports to receive success in the business was a false tale spread by a jealous former friend in David Hart Smith. Narrowing his hazel orbs at the insult, he accepted it as a compliment. ''Cocksucker? I'm no expert, but do you wanna find out, If those rumors are true or not?''._

_Heath's eyebrows arched upright from pure surprise, unawareness as to If the rumors circulating through company that a selection of the talent was selling their body in exchange for professional favors, one of those names tossed in the bucket was Tyson Kidd. ''Uh, excuse me? Are you really offering to blow me right here? Listen, you pocket full of fruitcake, I'm not gay, nor am I bisexual. Why, don't you go propose to Justin, I hear he's turned to the other team''._

_Standing upright to dust his wrestling trunks, the brunette propped the soles of his black, leather boots against the surface of the floor, whilst surveying the masculine physique of the male, a mere three inches from him. ''Are you not secure in your dominance as a male? Is that the reason you adore to stare at Justin when he's in the shower? You're not gay, alright. You're not gay, and I'm not from Canada''._

_This Canadian could be possibly the most ignorant, stubborn, twits from that country, in Heath's mind at least. The digits of Slater's right hand combed through the threads of his brunette locks as he acquired a mere step towards the younger superstar to close the gap in between the two. Fingers of Slater's right hand latching onto the center of Tyson's throat to lightly clench his fingers in hope of intimidating the jobber. ''Don't you ever call me to be a liar. Even If I wanted, I wouldn't let your slutty lips or that overused ass touch anything of mines, you got that?''._

_This wasn't part of The Canadian Native's agenda for the evening, not to indulge in an encounter with one of the most arrogant superstars on the roster, but the arrogance along with the refusal somehow motivated him to pursue this challenge. Until Heath surrendered himself, but Tyson attained the knowledge that it wouldn't be swift and easy, and he was prepared to seduce and bed this man, If it was the last thing he accomplished. A slight nod of approval was in display to the question. ''Crystal clear, Heath'' Tyson retorted._

_The grasp on Kidd's throat loosened completely, prior to the elder male withdrawing his hand from the others flesh to acquire footsteps backwards from the younger one. ''Good, just stay away from me. I don't like you, I don't want you, I'm not gay, I'll never fuck you. Get it through your thick skull, and stop stalking me'' Heath murmured._

_The plump, chap pouts of Tyson's curled upright to form a slight smile upon his facial features whilst listening to the act of denial by Slater. ''That's what you think Heath, but in time. I'll have you laying on your back, and I will most definitely be on top, moaning like all the rest...'' Tyson whispered._


End file.
